


禁忌红灯区【番外2】

by HEGUOZI



Category: TF家族, 时代少年团 | Teens in Times (Band)
Genre: M/M, Reality
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22385716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEGUOZI/pseuds/HEGUOZI
Relationships: 文朱 - Relationship
Kudos: 30





	禁忌红灯区【番外2】

01

刘耀文最近很苦恼，他家小崽子终于。

要！成！年！了！

激动的心，颤抖的手，刘耀文等这一刻等太久了。

他俩确定关系后，两人商量了一下，还是决定让朱志鑫继续上学，朱志鑫本人也很开心，说希望能像她妈说的那样，未来全看自己。

那之后朱志鑫安心上学，刘耀文就在家里睡大觉。朱志鑫放学了，刘耀文又披星戴月的去会所上班，当然没有再接客了，只是去震震场子。

朱志鑫有多高兴刘耀文不再沾花惹草，刘耀文就有多难受———他憋的慌。

自从刘耀文戛然而止那次以后，朱志鑫就认准了他不敢拿未成年的他怎么样。

一开始还穿长衣长裤，后来渐渐放松警惕放肆了起来，洗完澡竟然只穿一件他的T恤和自己的内裤就敢出来了。

冬天室外一阵阵妖风，但室内开着空调暖呼呼的，本来刘耀文就很热了，朱志鑫洗完澡出来那白里透红的脸蛋实在诱人，他更热了。

刘耀文看着他下半身失踪风的男友T恤风格，急得口干舌燥的，把他按在身下亲了好一会，亲的他娇喘连连，但最后还是被朱志鑫一句“我还没成年！”给唬住了。

面对朱志鑫无意识的撩拨，他只能面红耳赤的咬牙冲着凉水澡，时不时的自撸一下。

他每天坐在吧台内侧端着个酒杯，跟个弥勒佛似的色欲不沾身。他看着黑子搂着美女嘻嘻哈哈的样子就来气，心里咒骂他祝他早衰。

但是，终于，这个冬天的11月19日，也就是这周日，他的苦日子要到头了！

但是回到开头，刘耀文最近很苦恼，因为……成人礼他不知道应该怎么庆祝。

他成年那天是怎么庆祝的来着？刘耀文闭着眼睛想了想，好像是被店里那帮人糊了一脸的蛋糕……好好一个8寸蛋糕一口没吃着全用来扔了。

不行啊…不能让他在店里过…刘耀文烦躁的挠了挠头，觉得会所里实在太他妈吵了，吵的他脑子乱呼呼的什么都想不出来。

“文哥。”黑子送走客人端着酒走了过来，“小朱快过生日了吧，在店里过啊？一起热闹热闹？”

“你他妈怎么知道的？”刘耀文刚决定不在店里过，怎么黑子现在处处跟他对着干？

“那天碰到小朱了，他跟我说的。”黑子抿了口酒。

“不在店里过。”刘耀文掐着太阳穴说。

“得，是我不识趣了，你们俩慢慢过二人世界哈。”黑子会意也没再说啥，挤着眼睛又补充道，“温柔点啊，还小呢。”

“快滚吧你！”刘耀文作势要打他，黑子傻笑了下走了。

刘耀文又独自烦恼了起来，他很久之前问过朱志鑫有没有什么想要的或者想做的事。朱志鑫当时眨着眼睛一头靠进他怀里，笑得甜甜地说，“没什么特别想要的，但是你给的我肯定都想要。”

当时刘耀文觉得朱志鑫有多可爱，现在就觉得有多烦恼。他就不该因为朱志鑫笑的太好看，一时控制不住自己以暧昧结束这个话题。

又吃不着人！为啥不再多问两句！没准就问出来了呢！

他悔啊。

他盯着不远处的卡座出神，突然像下定决心似的拍着桌子猛起身。

02

朱志鑫觉得刘耀文出轨了，但他目前没有证据。

平时刘耀文都是凌晨三点多回来，悄悄咪咪的洗漱后钻进被窝，搂着他亲亲他的额头才心满意足的睡觉。

虽然刘耀文不知道，但其实朱志鑫每次都会在那段时间自然醒来，然后再在刘耀文的怀里安然入睡。

但是！最近三四天！刘耀文回来后直接一头栽在床上，几秒钟后立刻鼾声四起，朱志鑫用力推他都推不醒。

甚至朱志鑫还在他衣服上闻到了女人的香水味。

朱志鑫一开始觉得会所里人多杂乱，沾点香水味也正常，可有句话叫，再一再二不再三，更何况刘耀文早就不接客了，怎么能连着几天都沾上，他不乐意了。

于是某一天，刘耀文又风尘仆仆的回了家，迷迷糊糊的带着一身香水味，朱志鑫当下臭着脸一脚把他从床上踹了下去，任由刘耀文从地上爬起来一脸懵逼，他丝毫不理会倒头就睡。

不正常，太不正常了。

他在意的不得了，周六早上说去孤儿院帮忙，其实戴着眼镜口罩帽子全副武装，偷偷摸摸的躲在公寓附近的电线杆子后面。

果不其然，十二点左右的时候刘耀文打着哈欠出门了，要知道平时他可是要睡到下午的人。

朱志鑫小心翼翼的跟着，有了当年跟踪被甩的经验，他这次并没有跟的太近。

他一路跟着刘耀文到了T区最为可观的大型商场的门口，看到刘耀文低头看手表显得有些焦急，脑子里唰的冒出两个大字。

幽！会！

朱志鑫越想越气，他怀疑自己头发已经竖起来了。

刘耀文只穿了一件长袖T恤，外面随意套了个棉服，下身穿着牛仔裤，挺普通的穿搭，但奈何刘耀文天生丽质，一股子痞帅男人的气质和举止，生生给这身穿搭升了个级别。

周围一群浓妆艳抹，冬天也坚持美丽冻人穿短裙的小姑娘捂着嘴尖叫，互相推搡着想上去搭讪。

朱志鑫看刘耀文对自己身处围攻却毫无自知的样子就来气，一想到是在跟踪不方便出去，更生气。

别看了，我家的，我男人，不许碰不许搭讪！

他心里大喊着，恨不得自己会点超能力，能凭意念跟她们对话示威。

等了一会，在朱志鑫快被第23个上去搭讪的人气的咬碎一口大白牙时，刘耀文突然精神抖擞的朝远处挥了挥手，朱志鑫立刻打起十二分精神顺着看过去。

一个成熟女人踩着高跟鞋走了过去。

蓉！蓉！！

不是别人！是那个蓉蓉！为什么是她，刘耀文不知道他和她不共戴天吗！

朱志鑫气的直磨后槽牙，眼睁睁看着刘耀文和蓉蓉笑着走进商场。

证据确凿，朱志鑫当下也没了继续跟踪的心思，跟进去也是看狗男女你侬我侬。

他摘下鼻梁上的墨镜发了会呆，有路人觉得他可疑一直盯着他看，朱志鑫气愤，瞪着路人就喊：

“别看了！没见过帅哥失恋啊！”

他委屈的要命，把地面当成刘耀文狠狠地跺了好几脚，懒得再继续跟下去直接扭头回家。

呸，负心汉！当初一口一个爱我爱我的，还说不会后悔，现在这是搞哪出！

他要回去收拾行李，搬走！

分手！

03

“过生日送什么礼物？我都不知道自己啥时候出生的。”女人窃笑。

“礼物……把你自己送她呗？”另一个女人说着要拉他，他扭头走了。

“嗯……金项链！”刘耀文翻了个白眼给女人。

“肉bang…唔………”刘耀文一酒瓶堵住了那女人准备开黄腔的嘴。

他逛了一圈回到吧台，端着酒杯继续烦恼。

为了能给朱志鑫过好生日，他这两天咬着牙穿梭在女客人间打探了好久，觉得女的应该心细些，搞不好有什么能供他参考，但他忽略了来他们店里的女的都不是什么正经人，给不了什么意见还总缠着他，要打发她们是真费劲，周旋一圈下来他觉得自己搭了半条命。

“哈…………”刘耀文重重的叹了口气，觉得心身俱疲。

“呦，怎么了这是？”蓉蓉笑着走了过来。

自从刘耀文和朱志鑫在一起后，蓉蓉就很少来找他了，来店里连个眼神都不给他，不过反正他现在也不接客了倒也挺好。

他一开始觉得奇怪，后来某一次朱志鑫不经意提起打工那段时间的事，他才知道她和朱志鑫发生过那么一回事，他有点不理解蓉蓉为什么对朱志鑫那么说。

“想让我知难而退呗，她肯定喜欢你，这你看不出来？”面对刘耀文的疑惑，朱志鑫从作业堆里抬起头，表情微妙的说道。

“喜欢我？怎么可能。”刘耀文笑着说。

“……有时候我觉得，你可真是块木头。”朱志鑫摇了摇头，说完继续埋头苦读，不理他了。

本来刘耀文还没觉得什么，但是蓉蓉突然登门拜访让他不禁想起和朱志鑫的对话，但看蓉蓉态度十分普通，他又觉得朱志鑫是瞎说的。

臭小子就知道胡说八道吓唬人。他心里想。

“这不蓉蓉大姐，怎么想起找我聊天了。”他倒了杯酒推到她面前。

“你欠揍是不是。”蓉蓉端起酒杯作势要泼，刘耀文急忙把杯子按了下去。

“不是，那什么，你觉得送人生日礼物送什么比较好？比较有意义？”刘耀文急忙转移了话题。

蓉蓉见他那个样子猜的八九不离十，低头苦笑了一声开口：“怎么？你家小男孩要过生日？”

“是啊。”刘耀文诚实的回答。

蓉蓉指腹摩挲了下杯口，盯着酒杯说：“我没记错的话你去年也因为过生日苦恼了好久吧，那…这是十八岁生日？我没记错的话。”

“对啊，你怎么知道。”刘耀文暗自佩服了一下她的记忆力，毕竟黑子动不动就问一下朱志鑫的生日到底是哪天，他根本就记不住，生怕自己错过了。

“我是谁。”蓉蓉说完闷了口酒又说，“送个戒指怎么样？”

“戒指？”刘耀文下意识看了看蓉蓉的无名指。

“对啊，当然不是让你跟他结婚，只是礼物形势上的戒指，随便你怎么理解，祝福，约定，什么都行。”蓉蓉摸了摸手上的戒指，把“禁锢”咽了回去。

“让我跟他结婚也不是不行。”显然刘耀文的重点全在结婚两个字上，他说完低头笑了笑，看起来心情大好。

蓉蓉笑着叹了口气，恋爱中的男人真是可怕。

“行了，我差不多该走了，你自己慢慢乐吧。”说完蓉蓉起身。

“哎等等！”刘耀文叫住她，“能不能赏脸帮我个忙？”

蓉蓉直觉得眉心一跳，她只是见刘耀文垂头丧气的样子有点在意，便过来搭话了，但她现在后悔了。

“我一个大男人哪会挑戒指啊，你陪我去买吧。”

04

刘耀文看着琳琅满目的柜台挑着戒指，每看上一个就被蓉蓉翻个白眼。

“太土了。”

“他是哪来的土豪要带那么粗的金戒指？”

“你是送恋人，不是送大哥。”

“放下放下，丑死了。”

蓉蓉一开始懒得挑，站一边看着刘耀文挑，看了一会她突然觉得朱志鑫有点可怜。她一把推开刘耀文，让他靠边站准备好钱负责结账，然后低头开始挑选。

最后她挑了个设计很简洁的戒指，一个小小的银圈，中间有个不到一厘米的方形凹槽，里面镶着一颗闪闪发光的小钻。

“就这个了。”她把戒指拿给刘耀文看，刘耀文左看右看觉得单调。

“你懂个屁，你以为这个比你看上的金的差？你自己看看价格。”蓉蓉敲了敲玻璃。

刘耀文低头一看，一万一千一百九十元。他颤抖着手指着那串数字，扭头问：“银的……这么……贵？”

“想什么呢，这是白金的，比黄金的还要贵点。”蓉蓉笑了笑，心想他可是帮朱志鑫狠狠敲诈了一次，有机会见到朱志鑫非得让他跟自己道谢才行。

刘耀文看着那串数字有点怕，但是一想到十八岁生日一生就一次，这么重要的日子也配得上贵的礼物，便咬牙买下了。

“你确定尺寸没错啊？”出商场后，蓉蓉看刘耀文一脸兴奋的对着包装左瞅右瞧的，没忍住又问了一遍。

“放心，绝对没错，我昨晚趁他睡着了特意量的。”

朱志鑫凌晨那会睡得熟，他大胆的拿着他的手指认真量了好久，量完后又看着朱志鑫哼哼唧唧的睡颜看了会，朝他脸上亲了好几口。

蓉蓉见刘耀文又开始傻笑，抡着包给了他一下说：“行了行了，赶紧回去吧，别搁我跟前傻乐。”

刘耀文跟她道了几声谢，嚷嚷着下回请她喝酒，这才转身往家走。

蓉蓉在原地站着看了会，看他头也不回的往回跑，突然心里敞亮了许多。

她昂着头呼了口气，吐出来的气在空气中变成白烟，又消失在半空中，她轻轻扯了个笑，踩着高跟鞋走了。

04

刘耀文拿着戒指满心欢喜，回家路上看到一家蛋糕店又屁颠屁颠进去订了个蛋糕。

有几个经常去他店里光顾的男的路过见他从蛋糕店里出来，打着哈哈问他，“文哥，你啥时候喜欢吃这甜了吧唧的东西了？娘里娘气的。”

刘耀文心里高兴也不跟他们一般见识，只是一人给了一脑瓜崩。

“别他妈瞎咧咧，你才娘里娘气的呢，吃个蛋糕还能变女的？”

开玩笑，这蛋糕可是他家朱志鑫要吃的，哪容得下他们胡说八道。

那几个人见刘耀文打完人还笑嘻嘻的，面面相觑有点摸不着头脑，嬉皮笑脸的说了两句就走了。

刘耀文往家走，打算趁朱志鑫这会在孤儿院帮忙，赶紧回去把戒指藏起来，等明天蛋糕送到了再把戒指一拿，小手一牵，小嘴一亲，剩下的水到渠成了！

刘耀文越想越乐，嘴都快咧到耳根子了，眼看要到公寓楼下了，兜里的手机突然响了，他掏出来一看是黑子。

离开店还有一阵呢，怎么这会儿给他打电话？他疑惑地接通。

“文哥？！看店的小子说有人去店里闹事了！”手机那侧传来黑子急切的声音。

“啊？真他妈有病，你们看着解决吧。”他蹙眉，说完就要挂电话。

“不是，问题是警察来了，非得让老板出面。”黑子说。

“这回倒是来的挺快，平时跟他妈乌龟似的。妈的，那么多逼事。”刘耀文烦的抓了抓后脑勺，想了想还是转身往会所走，“行了，我这就去，你们在那等着。”

他本来不想去，但是转念一想自己当初答应老板要好好守住这家店，男子汉一言既出，驷马难追。

他把戒指盒从袋子里掏出来放进棉服的内兜，拍了拍。

其实也没多大事，就是一男的知道自己老婆找牛郎，还给牛郎花钱，气不过家暴了一顿，又拽着女的来找牛郎讨债，说不过就砸了几瓶红酒和桌椅。

开玩笑，花了的钱岂是他说讨就能讨回去的，刘耀文看他抻着脖子狂妄自大的样子就想吐，要不是警察在这，要不是怕被抓局子里没法给朱志鑫过生日，他早揍人了。

但是不碍事，他还有张嘴不是。

“你他妈有完没完了，自己老婆管不住还有脸搁这耍？你那玩意但凡大点你老婆也不能上这来，花点钱买点从你身上得不到的快乐而已多大点事啊。”

“你要是觉得理解不了那不妨找个人试试？你看我们这个个练得一身好肌肉不怕没人干你。”

“屁股痒痒了随时欢迎。”

“没事别他妈来找不自在。”

刘耀文笑着说完，眼睛闪着凌厉死死地盯着那男人。那男人错愕，呆了半晌才反应过来，大骂一声就要冲上去打人，转眼被警察押着上了警车。

刘耀文看着警车开远，贱兮兮的挥了挥手，“真是一根筋。”

黑子看他那个样子忍不住打了个哆嗦，搭上他肩膀问，“文哥，我当初觉得你特直，怎么现在学会耍手段了？”

刘耀文就是故意激那人，只要对方企图惹事，警察肯定有足够的理由麻溜的把人押走。

刘耀文拍了黑子脑袋一巴掌说，“去你的，老子现在也特直，你这样的老子就看不上。”

他进屋，指挥着店里的人收拾了一下，让他们把打碎的红酒品牌和年份记好，之后方便让对方赔钱，有找人把桌椅扶起来擦了擦。

收拾的差不多了就开始营业了，其实早就过了平时的营业点了，刘耀文心里盘算着今天流水得照往日少不少。

他看了手表，已经十点四十了。他把黑子叫过去嘱咐了几句，拿着衣服回家了。

05

刘耀文带着一身寒气进了屋，估摸着朱志鑫已经睡了就没开灯，摸着黑往床边走，走着走着哐的一下撞到了脚，他吃痛，捂着脚一屁股坐在地上，又被不知道什么东西硌到屁股。

他掏出屁股下面的东西摸了摸，好像是朱志鑫的字典？他疑惑地单脚蹦到墙边，啪的一声按亮了灯。

他看到屋子里满地都是朱志鑫的书和衣服，从T恤到棉服，从短裤到牛仔裤，一部分叠的整整齐齐的，另一部分乱糟糟的堆在一边，如果不是朱志鑫正趴在床边呼吸平稳，刘耀文甚至怀疑家里遭劫了。

他蹑手蹑脚的走到床边准备叫醒朱志鑫，却看到朱志鑫脸上有还未干透的泪痕，他心一惊，急忙把人抱在怀里。

“朱志鑫？朱志鑫？！醒醒！”他轻轻的拍了拍朱志鑫的脸，语气急切却轻柔的唤着。

朱志鑫缓缓睁开眼睛，眼睛聚了聚焦，看清刘耀文后一把推开他，往后退了退和刘耀文拉开距离。

刘耀文的手悬在半空中，对朱志鑫满脸的愤怒十分不解。

“你怎么了？”他挪动了一下想靠近。

“别过来！”朱志鑫喊。

刘耀文愣了两秒，伸手抓过朱志鑫的胳膊把他圈回怀里。朱志鑫在他怀里使劲挣扎但无济于事。

“你说不过去就不过去？我最近是不是太惯着你了。”刘耀文看着朱志鑫在他怀里瞎扑腾，笑着说道。

朱志鑫挣脱不开，又在近距离下闻到他身上的香水味，直接气哭了。

刘耀文本来还以为朱志鑫只是发小脾气，想着调戏两下再哄哄就好了，结果见朱志鑫哭了顿时慌了。

“我…我错了我错了，我不惯你惯谁啊，我以后都惯着你，你别哭，别哭别哭。”刘耀文用指腹帮他擦着眼泪，语气软的不像话。

“你…你是不是…不…呜…不爱我了……呜……”朱志鑫听他细声细语的把自己当孩子哄，之前的气愤一股脑变成委屈涌了上来。

“怎么会呢！谁又跟你瞎逼…瞎说八道了？”

他最近压根没让朱志鑫去会所，难不成学校有人欺负他。他又想到朱志鑫今天去孤儿院帮忙，孤儿院有人欺负他了？

他现在满脑子都是有人欺负了朱志鑫，恨不得立刻逮到那人狠狠揍一顿。

朱志鑫摇了摇头，哭的上气不接下气的说，“那你…为什么…跟蓉…蓉…约会…还…还总带一身香水味———”

朱志鑫边说边委屈，最后一句话说完哇的一声，这些天憋在心里的情绪全跑出来了。

刘耀文手忙脚乱的帮他擦眼泪，心里倒是开心得很，合着这小孩是吃醋了。

自从他俩在一起后只有刘耀文因为朱志鑫吃醋的份，吃他同学的醋，吃孤儿院小孩的醋，连他和黑子说话时笑的太可爱了他都吃醋。

朱志鑫为他吃醋真的太少见了。他忍不住笑了出来。

朱志鑫一见他笑更难受了，认准了刘耀文心里有别的人了，甩开他的手扭头继续收拾行李。

“够了！你去找你的女人吧！我要回孤儿院！分手！”

刘耀文这才意识到事情的严重性，一把抢过朱志鑫手里的衣服扔开说：

“你听我解释啊，不是你想的——”

“解释什么！？我都亲眼看到了！”朱志鑫瞪着刘耀文说，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒的往下掉。

“你看到了……？不是…你看到什么了？”

“你和蓉蓉约会啊，还需要我说的这么明白吗？”

“什么约会啊…我是和她出去了但是那不是约会…”

“那是什么？还能是什么？你跟她去喝了个茶？你这就跟脱光了盖棉被纯聊天有什么区别！”朱志鑫因为激动整张脸都红了，和害羞的时候一个样，只是情绪不太一样。

刘耀文叹了口气，捏了捏眉心，瞥见朱志鑫张嘴又准备说什么觉得有点头疼，烦躁的一把拉过堵上了他的嘴。

“唔……！唔唔！！”朱志鑫被吻的猝不及防，震惊的瞪着眼睛，手推着刘耀文的胸膛用力往后躲。

当初他躲不掉，如今也躲不掉。

刘耀文用力的搂着他的腰，舔吻着他的嘴唇，舌头灵巧的撬开他的唇长驱直入，围着他的舌尖缱绻舔吻，惩罚般的缠绵。

朱志鑫被吻的七荤八素的，整个人瘫软在对方怀里，一时分不清耳边回响的喘息声是谁的。

他胸口起伏，大脑一片朦胧，隐约间听到一声暗哑的声音说：

“我爱不爱你，试试就知道了。”

06

刘耀文把朱志鑫打横抱起扔到床上，脱下自己的棉服和T恤随手扔到地上。

房间里开着暖风的空调在嗡嗡运作，但刘耀文仍觉得裸着的上身有些凉，俯身去寻找热源。

他把朱志鑫禁锢在床和他之间，低头吻上小巧的唇，在唇瓣上辗转吮吸了许久，轻柔的像亲吻含苞待放的花瓣上的露珠，亲吻了片刻那朵花羞羞答答的抖开着花瓣，露出花蕊，他便肆无忌惮的汲取着甘甜的花蜜。

他离开唇移向耳垂，呼出的湿热鼻息喷洒在耳尖上，耳尖瞬间变得红通通的，他轻轻的咬住耳尖，用舌头仔细勾勒弧线，又顺着耳朵和脖颈的连接处向下，细细的舔吻着洁白的脖子，在上面创作一个又一个红色痕迹。

亲吻间他抓着朱志鑫的手按过头顶，只用了不会让朱志鑫挣脱的力度，任由朱志鑫在身下半推半就，指腹若即若离的摩挲着朱志鑫的掌心。

半晌他单手反扣，腾出一只手掀起衣角探入，像每个相拥而眠的日夜一样摸上朱志鑫的腰，但此情此景怎能只是如此。

他用手掌摩挲许久后掀起衣服，急不可耐的将胸前的那颗璎红含进嘴中，不停的用舌头舔舐，摩挲，用牙齿轻咬。

“啊…”

朱志鑫感觉无数电流穿过全身脊髓，电的他又酥又麻，瘫在床上无力的被汲取，他如同被海浪冲上沙滩即将干涸而死的鱼，爱人的爱抚和亲吻是他唯一的救赎。

“文…哥…嗯……”

刘耀文被朱志鑫喉间粘腻的呻吟刺激，边舔弄着胸前的璎红，边伸手褪去他的裤子，骨节分明的手隔着内裤握住隐隐肿胀的炙热，轻轻摩挲了一番，顺着裁剪得当的边缘滑入，将炙热握在手中撸动。

“啊…！”

朱志鑫仰着洁白细长的脖颈沦陷于情欲，喉间吟出腻人的惊叹，脸上眼中满是迷离。

朱志鑫变声期来的晚，刚变声没多久喉结还不是太明显，看起来十分可爱，刘耀文看着因喘息上下滚动的喉结，低头一吻。

“文哥……文…哥…哈…手…放开……”

刘耀文应声松开禁锢的手，感受朱志鑫迫切的抱住他的背，转而抚摸着朱志鑫的发，恨不得对每一根发丝都温柔以待。

朱志鑫那双桃花眼每每笑起来都弯弯的，甚是可爱，此时却被情欲浸满，像饥渴时探到一潭清泉，饮用中惊喜发现实是醉人的酒酿。

他褪下身下人的最后一层防备，探身在床头柜里摸索了一番，将早早准备好的液体倒在手上，黏腻的液体顺着指尖流下，刘耀文抬头看了眼朱志鑫，正好撞上他怯生生的眼神。

“别怕。”他俯身凑到红红的耳尖旁，暗哑性感的开口。

朱志鑫泪汪汪的看着刘耀文，后者正专心致志的放松他的私处，手指插入后的异物感袭来，激的他头皮发麻，他蹙眉咬着嘴唇接纳，抓着刘耀文胳膊的手不禁发抖，他分不清自己是害怕还是激动。

刘耀文探入手指后生怕他不舒服，不敢乱动，看他眉头紧蹙心疼的要命，低头去吻他眼角的泪和唇。

亲吻中身下的人逐渐放松许多，手指加至两根，三根，他轻轻抽动了一下，见朱志鑫隐忍着哼出声便觉得差不多了。

他也忍到极限了。

他褪下衣物，握着自己的性器撸动了两下，摸了些液体便抵在了穴口，他抬头看朱志鑫，一眼望进对方含泪动情的眼眸，他心中动容，心脏疯狂悸动，咬着牙用力挺了进去。

“啊…………！哈…等一……下…………”

朱志鑫一时无法忍受巨大的异物感，双手紧紧的揪着床单，绷直着身子，嘴里满是来不及吞咽的喘息。

刘耀文被温热的肉壁包裹着，被紧紧的缴住动弹不得，他从喉咙深处发出一声低吼，脖子上青筋暴起，忍耐的滋味十分不好受。

他想动，朱志鑫急忙哀求。

“等一下…不行……不能动……”

朱志鑫含着泪，一张小脸红扑扑的楚楚可怜，他以为身上的人听了他的话，却不曾想这对于对方而言是一种致命的催情剂。

刘耀文直觉得胸口有团火愈烧愈旺，几乎灼伤了他的呼吸道，他低声说了句对不起，双手握着纤细的腰身开始激烈抽插。

一时间屋内充斥着令人难堪的水渍声，隐忍难耐的呻吟，和肉体猛烈碰撞后啪啪的响声。

刘耀文拼命的抽插着，毫不留情的插入，抽出，再次更深的插入，身下的人嘴中呢喃呻吟着。

他用力插入，前段顶到肉壁某处，身下的人像触电般猛地颤抖，叹出让人难耐的呻吟，满眼羞涩的望着他，他了然，使坏的朝刚才那处用力顶弄，他感受到穴口猛地收缩，钳制着他的动作。

他低下身，亲了亲娇喘连连的嘴，又在耳畔缓缓低语，“宝贝，你要把我夹断吗？”

他满意的看着身下人的小脸瞬间变红，咬着他的耳垂朝敏感点用力撞去，一下比一下用力，深入浅出。

“哈…哈……啊……！文…哥……文哥……”

朱志鑫被他顶弄的使不上力气，手勾在刘耀文的脖子上，两条腿脱力的挂在他的肩上，整个人如湖中的浮萍，被外界的风吹雨打肆意折腾毫无反手之力。

一次又一次的撞击下，朱志鑫整个身体开始颤抖，脸上身上一片潮红，刘耀文停下动作将他翻了个身，扶着他的腰让他跪着呈后入式，握着炙热又撞了进去。

“啊……！啊…哈…哈……啊……”

朱志鑫被他撞的说不出话，只有几个零零散散的呻吟从他口中蹦出，刘耀文边律动边亲吻着身下人的背，从脖颈沿着脊椎一路向下，在腰眼细细的舔吻了许久，每舔吻一次身下的人便颤抖一次，刘耀文笑了笑，为探索到新的敏感点感到喜悦。

朱志鑫被他挑逗的浑身发软，撑着床的胳膊因一次猛烈的撞击失了力，他直直栽进枕头里，索性抓着枕头把呻吟埋没进去。

他感到小腹有股奇妙的快感在肆意攀爬，脑中浑浑噩噩的一片模糊，直觉得那快感企图侵略他的大脑，突然他的炙热被刘耀文粗糙的手掌握住，厚厚的茧子摩挲套弄着，前前后后都被爱人包裹填满，快感来势汹汹几乎将他尽数淹没，着实令人窒息。

刘耀文突然弯下腰，前胸紧贴着朱志鑫的背，细细碎碎的吻落在身下人的肩膀和后脖颈，他感受到朱志鑫在隐忍，自己也快到了极限。

他快速的律动，撞击声响彻着整间屋子，脑中汹涌澎湃的快意袭来，他感觉自己眼前猛地闪过一到白光，他用力一挺，在倾泻而出那一刻在红透的耳旁呢喃：

“朱志鑫，我好爱你。”

随即身下的人同他一起攀上快感的顶峰，他颤抖着将欲望全数没入身下人的体内，抱着他脱力倒在床上，喘着粗气回味情爱过后的充实感。

怀里的朱志鑫胸口起伏，他坏笑着撑起身子，在他耳边吹了口气，低哑着嗓子说：

“怎么不说话？刚才不是很凶吗？”

朱志鑫缩了缩脖子，脸努力往枕头里埋就是不转头看他，刘耀文轻笑，一口咬上他的脖颈，这才见他猛地转过来。

刘耀文看他涨红的小脸爱的不得了，准备再说点什么逗逗他，突然床头的小钟表的指针咔嚓一声，他抬头一看，00:00了。

他猛地一拍大腿，伸手捞起地上的棉服掏了掏，朱志鑫被他吓了一跳，用被子盖着自己坐了起来。

他见刘耀文掏出一个小盒子，一脸严肃又藏不住笑意的举到他面前。

“18岁生日快乐。”

他愣愣的接过盒子，两手用了好大的力才掰开，灯光下那枚小小的戒指坐在中央，闪着银色的光泽。

他心中一喜，抬头去看刘耀文，眼睛里满是喜悦。

刘耀文捧着他的脸颊用指腹摩挲了几下，将他毕生的温柔都聚集于此，拿起戒指帮朱志鑫戴上。

“这次只是生日礼物

下次就不是了。”

他吻了吻戒指，又捧起爱人的脸，在唇与唇相交之际缓缓开口：

“你要是想听，我可以说一辈子

我爱你。”

07

“所以你和她见面就是让她陪你买戒指？”朱志鑫靠在刘耀文怀里，盯着手上的戒指喜欢的不得了。

“嗯！我发誓！”刘耀文说罢举起三根手指。

“好吧……”

“怎么了，又生气了？小嘴撅的那么高，来亲一…唔……”

“你这人怎么回事，我跟你讲纵欲过度会脱发的！”朱志鑫捂着刘耀文的嘴，全身都在抵抗刘耀文的亲近。

“脱发？你文哥我头发这么多还会怕脱发？”说罢一个用力把小可爱按倒在身下。

“不是刚做完吗！”朱志鑫摇摆着头躲着刘耀文的吻，讲真他现在还没缓过来，想起刚才的那段他就心跳加速的快死掉了。

“刚才是……”刘耀文突然起身，坐在那呆住了。

朱志鑫急忙爬起来，往后退了退，见刘耀文没有动作才伸手在他眼前晃了晃。

“怎么了？还活着吗？”

刘耀文突然一把抓住他的手，吓得他一激灵，害怕他突然攻上来，哪知刘耀文哭丧着脸说，“我刚才上了未成年的你……”

刘耀文用词这么直白搞的朱志鑫一阵害羞，他用脚踹了一脚刘耀文的腹肌说，“你才知道啊！”

刘耀文捂着脸苦叹，“我忍了这么久到底为了什么啊……！但咱俩是你情我愿的呀，我不会进局子吧……”

朱志鑫心想这事就天地和他们俩知道，怎么可能进局子，他看刘耀文那个后悔至极，恨不得给自己两嘴巴的样子觉得好笑，往前坐了坐摸着他的脑袋说，“没事，真要进去了我会天天给你送饭的。”

刘耀文抬头看他，怎么看怎么觉得那双眨巴眨巴的眼睛和笑盈盈的嘴角真让人来气，他一使劲又重新把人压在身下，痞笑着说：

“上到未成年的你进局子也值了，但是成年的你我也不能冷落，是吧～”

说罢吻上欲反驳的小嘴开始新的缱绻。

夜还深，适宜翻云覆雨几番。

End.


End file.
